B10Island:Paulina's Tiger Beast Curse Destiny
by B10Island888
Summary: Rei's friend Paulina is unhappy about her tiger beast curse and she thinks that she is a monster. Everything went well for her until she transformed into her monsters form and meets with her other friend named Ashvin on a battle (P.S I used many shows then two and some characters are made up)


_**B10Island Adventure: Paulina's Tiger Beast Curse Destiny**_

One morning, Paulina decided to stay away from her friends because she think she is a monster to them. Then, Nicky showed up and said "Why did you run away from us?" "Because I am a monster!" said Paulina "Akiza's lucky, Yuki's lucky, Tohru's lucky, Colette's lucky, Violet's lucky, Pamela's lucky and you're lucky!" "What do you mean we're lucky except for you?" said Nicky. "Because you guys don't have the green signer curses!" said Paulina crying. "Oh, do you want me to leave you alone" said Nicky "YES!" cried Paulina "First, you have to calm down Paulina" says Nicky. "You're starting to get a little tempered and that's how you transform". Then Paulina calmed down "Okay, I'll leave now" said Nicky as she walk to the B10Island lab, then Paulina grabbed her paw "I…I…I changed my mind, I'll come with you but make sure you calm me down when I was about to feel a bit tempered, do you promise?" then Nicky said "I promise" as they went to the lab. When they got here, Colette (A friend of Nicky and Paulina's and a green signer) was crazy when she saw them "I YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT?" Paulina and Nicky was confused why Colette was crazy. Nicky said "Are you okay Colette?" then Violet (Nicky and Paulina's friend and a green signer who makes green tea) interrupted "Sorry about Colette you two, she's acting crazy" then Pamela (Another friend of Paulina and Nicky and a green signer that can do mechanic things) said "Yep' she's crazy all right" "We'll be right back" As Pamela, Violet and Colette went off, Paulina and Nicky are still confused "Okay, that was wield?" said Nicky. "Yeah, I'm confused" said Paulina "Let's go see Rei". In the temple, Rei was praying and then she had a vision, the vision was about a yellow tiger beast killing and destroying everything and on its arm it had a green sign with a sun stick, it is also the sign that Paulina had. Then, she was interrupted by Nicky and Paulina "Are you there Rei?" they both said. Then Rei told them about the good news and the bad news "The good news is that I am here" Nicky and Paulina were in relief, then Rei said "But the bad news is that I had a vision and it's about you Paulina. "WHAT!" said Paulina "That can't be true" "Listen, I'm sorry but some of the visions are true" said Rei "What is it about anyway?" said Nicky. "It's about Paulina in her yellow tiger beast form killing the innocent people and destroying the buildings" said Rei as she explain the vision "but that can't be true" said Paulina "I'm leaving!" "Wait" said Nicky as she tried to chase her, but she is too fast. After Paulina stopped, she was feeling a lot tempered now and started to transform. Paulina thought "I'm too late, I'm transforming, and Rei's vision must be true and what if I am a monster". The transformation ripped all of her clothes and she had yellow fur instead of brown fur. Her hair tie was broken during the transformation, it was the hair tie that Paulina used to hold her braid. She had really long black hair and was in pain. Her transformation kept going until she was a fully transformed tiger beast instead it was a sun type tiger beast. The tiger beast roared and ran across its way. When, Nicky caught after her, she saw that Paulina was a full transformed tiger beast and it had yellow fur that shine through the sun. "Paulina, she already transformed" Nicky said with a sad feeling "Maybe Rei's vision is true, Paulina is about kill everyone then" Then a voice came "You are wrong" It was Rei "If you don't want this to happen, then make the vision wrong!" she said "But what is the cure?" said Nicky "There's no cure for Paulina" said Rei "It's said on the book" "Who cares about books" said Nicky "I'm looking for Paulina and that is that and I'll find someone who knows the cure for her?" then Nicky left and then Rei said "I'm not letting you do this without help" "You can help" said Nicky "But not the other team" "Okay" said Rei "If you say so" Then they followed Paulina in her tiger beast form. When the beast saw Nicky and Rei chasing after her, it shot a meteor of sun balls to them "PAULINA!" yelled Nicky "you have to stop this!" Then she put on long green metal bracelet on her arm. Then she transformed into a green warrior with rainbow spikes around her shoulders and Rei changed into Sailor Mars. "Sorry if I had to do this" said Nicky as she shot a rainbow ball at Paulina, Then Sailor Mars felt sorry for Paulina too, then she said _**"Mars Fire Ignite!" **_and shot Paulina in a blazing attack. The beast was angry and scratched Nicky and Sailor Mars and ran off "What happened to the friend I knew?" Nicky said in a reason "It's okay Nicky" said Rei as she transformed back from being Sailor Mars. "We'll find her soon" as they left, someone was watching them during the battle of Nicky, Sailor Mars and Paulina "So Paulina is in her beast form" the mysterious person said "Well she's not powerful as Project Altered Beast". On their way to the arcade to see Tyranno, Gohan and Zap Nicky and Rei were thinking about where Paulina would be going, then a voice came "There you are you two!" It was Tyranno "Where's Paulina, you got some explaining to do Nicky!" Tyranno and Nicky always have big fight along each other. "Why me? Rei knows too you know?" yelled Nicky "Fine" but before Nicky said something, "Hey guys we're here, let's go inside" Gohan said. "Okay" said Tyranno, Nicky and Rei. When Gohan and Zap are playing games, Rei and Nicky listened what Tyranno said "Do you guys know Project Altered Beast?" Nicky was confused and Rei seemed curious about the device "What is it anyway?" said Rei. "It's a device that allows you to change in a long time" said Tyranno "Changed into what?" said Nicky. "Changed into a monster" said Tyranno "It's only rips the shirt fully and collect monster blood to make you like that for long and more parts of the device can be on the monsters to change into new monsters" "Yeah, Okay" said Nicky "But how did you know about the device?" "Um" said Tyranno "It's on a file here" He handed a file to Rei. The heading says 'Project Altered Beast' "The monsters are Werewolf, Merman, Wendigo, Garuda, Minotaur, Dragon, Grizzly and U.W.H" said Rei. Then Gohan and Zap join them "U.W.H sounds freaky" said Gohan frighten "We know what Werewolf, Minotaur and Dragon is but what are the other monsters" said Zap "The Minotaur is made out of fire" said Tyranno "I didn't know that" said Gohan "But Okay" then Shana (The one from Shakugan no Shana) joined too. "Hi" said Shana "What's going on?" "The Minotaur is made out of fire" Tyranno repeated "Okay" said Shana in confusion "We're talking about 'Project Altered Beast' a device" said Rei "Okay!" said Shana understanding. "Let's begin about the monsters" said Tyranno "Merman is an underwater reptile creature, it can't transform unless you're near a lot water, Wendigo is an ice beast, it has the shape of a Gorilla" "The shape of a gorilla?" Nicky interrupted confused "Be quiet!" said Tyranno "Now, a Garuda is a flying human in a form of an eagle, Grizzly can turn into a ball, it has good strength and a form of a bear and U.W.H is a dead unnatural thing and that's it" "U.W.H is a un natural thing?" said Gohan frighten "Yes, Gohan" said Tyranno "Now let's see the rest" "Okay!" the other said. The rest we're at the Asphalt7 journey to see Bubbles ride fast cars, when Rei and her other friends got here, Circifre, the fire lion approached to them "What is the problem?" he said, they were about to explain when Fighterinse appeared "Is it about a device called 'Project Altered Beast'?" "How did you know?" Nicky said tired "How many times do I have to tell you? This is not important right now Nicky!" Fighterinse said in rage "Okay" said Nicky "It is in a human mouse like you Nicky except a male" said Fighterinse "A male human mouse?" said Nicky "Yes" said Fighterinse "A mouse like you expect a male has this device inside him" "What are you guys talking about" Bubbles said and the others joined too. "Shh" said Tyranno "Listen" "The mouse declares Paulina to be killed" said Fighterinse "Paulina?" said Nicky "Speaking of Paulina, you haven't told us what happened, right?" said Tyranno. "What do mean the device?" said Bubbles "It is called 'Project Altered Beast" said Fighterinse "And Paulina transformed into yellow tiger beast and attacked you and Rei, Right?" "Yes, it was true" said Nicky "But how can we look for her?" "She is near the desert roads in her normal form" "WHAT!" said everyone except Rei "Does that mean we have to bring a towel?" said Alex "Yes" said Fighterinse "Then let's go and look for her" said Nicky worried and they went off to look for Paulina. In the desert roads near a jungle, Paulina was on the ground with her hair untied and in the jungle "Where am I?" Paulina said feeling weak, she has scratches around her body and her tail. She stood up and a man, well it was a human mouse which is a male. He is wearing no shirt with non-ripped pants and shoes "Ashvin?" said Paulina. Ashvin was Paulina's and her other mouse buddy's friend, "Listen Paulina" said Ashvin "How about a battle?" "A battle?" said Paulina "He must be hypnotized?" she thought. Then he transformed into a grey werewolf "What!?" said Paulina in a shock, the werewolf attack Paulina and injured her in a dash. Then Paulina felt a little tempered and transformed into a sun type tiger beast again. She can control herself because she is not a lot tempered "I'm sorry if I had to do this Paulina" said Ashvin in his werewolf form "But good luck!" Then he was about to attack her again and defeated her. Paulina transformed back from her monsters form, then Ashvin transformed back into his normal form "It's all over Paulina". "It's taking too long, Paulina might have transformed again" said Gohan "Then we should still walk" said Nicky "No brakes" "Okay" said Gohan sadly, back in the deserts roads, Paulina thought about her friends "What if their looking for me and tried to cure me?" "I must defeat Ashvin". Then she stood up and transformed into her monster form "What!?" said Ashvin and he transformed into a werewolf again, then Paulina held the werewolf up and threw him and he crashed in the wall. "Let's try underwater!" said Ashvin. Then he pushed Paulina into the water. When Paulina was in the water, she saw a humanoid reptile shooting sparkling balls at her "Ashvin can transform into a merman too?" Paulina thought. Then she grabbed a rock in the ocean and threw it at the merman, the merman was crushed and was leaning against the wall. Paulina grabbed him by the chest and threw him up in the air. He transformed back into his normal form. "It's over Ash!" Paulina said in her monster form "Not yet!" said Ashvin, then he transformed into an ice type gorilla "Not again!" said Paulina, then she her claws turn shining bright yellow and slashed the wendigo, then Ashvin transformed back and transformed into Garuda "Try this!" said Ashvin. He shot white power at Paulina "No, Try this!" She shot a meteor of sun balls at Garuda, then he fell down and smoke was covering him, Paulina went closer to see if he was dead and then a Fire Minotaur ran and charging at Paulina "Good luck!" said Ashvin as he used his Flamethrower at Paulina, then used a long giant sun power right at the Minotaur, then it turned back and it transformed into a dragon "Meet you're end Paulina!" said Ashvin. He shot a meteor of dark lighting ball into Paulina "Try this!" said Paulina as she ran off and pushed him to the ground. Then he does the same thing again except he transformed into a grizzly, a humanoid bear. He turned into a ball and rolled at Paulina. Then she dodged him and he crashed into a wall and then an avalanche came and covered him. Then a U.W.H came out, when Nicky and the others got here to meet Paulina, Gohan said "U.W.H!" "So he is that mouse!" said Nicky angrily, then U.W.H turn the world upside down. "Why are we upside down?" Coco said "That's U.W.H's power" said Tyranno. Then Paulina shot a giant sun ball at him and turned the world back to normal. "This is the end Paulina!" said Ashvin, then he transformed backed into a human mouse and then he transformed into a weretiger. "That was new!" said Tyranno, then he slashed Paulina and held her to throw her into the jungle then she transformed backed to normal and blood was covering her "DON'T LET HIM WIN PAULINA!" said Nicky "YOU CAN DO IT, BEAT THAT U.W.H THING!" said Gohan "BEAT IT, COME ONE YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET HIM WIN!" said Nicky then Paulina said "You guys, he is hypnotized" "The device is controlling Ashvin" "Ashvin?" said Nicky "So he is the mouse" "I'm sorry, Ashvin but I had to stop this" said Paulina. "I see" said Ashvin in his weretiger form "You are trying to help me" then Paulina ran and transformed at the same time "Well, that's not going to happen" then he dodged Paulina and slashed Paulina in the heart, then when he is about to hold her, Paulina stabbed him in the heart to get the device out. Then he transformed back into his normal form "Thank you Paulina" he said "I never thought you are a beast too" then he hugged Paulina. Then she said "Take him to the hospital" she said and then she collapses and returned to normal, the team put a towel on her and went off to the lab, in the lab she is in the hospital to return to normal health. Nicky said "Is she going to be okay?" "Yes" said Roxy "She'll be fine" then she left, a few hours later Paulina has been in full heath and went outside to go to Peru. On the way, the team decided to follow Paulina. When Paulina got to Peru, she saw her sister, Maria. Then she showed Paulina a surprise, it was Ashvin, he doesn't remember anything except for Paulina as a tiger beast. "Thanks Paulina" he said "Um…" said Paulina, she didn't know what to say "You're welcome" said Paulina as she handed the device to him" "This is yours right?" "Hey, thanks" said Ashvin "But keep it, I might do more trouble again and since, it might come handy?" "Really?" said Paulina "I'm sure, Tails could make it work better and do you think it might come handy?" "Of course!" Ashvin said. "Okay" said Paulina "It could work on some missions" "Here's a string" said Ashvin "It could be well to remind about me, just shrink it and attach it to the string" Paulina shrank the device and attached it to the string "It's a necklace!" said Paulina "Yes" said Ashvin. Then the team arrived "Did we miss anything?" said Chun-li "Maybe?" said Paulina and they all laughed, Paulina was wearing a necklace that is the device shrunken and attached to the string that reminds her of Ashvin.


End file.
